


Hideout tales

by YokaiShinari



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is deeply in love, Fluff, Gen, Injury, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug loves him too, Platonic Love, also: plot? What plot?, bug instincts, but she denies it, cat instincts, chat caring for cats, frienship shenanigans, i just love hideout stories, miraculous headquaters, or any stories that lead them to share one room, plagg being cute, rommates stories, sharing a hideout, slowburn?, there are drawings inside, they are around 16, wound sewing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiShinari/pseuds/YokaiShinari
Summary: "We're superheroes. Don't we need a place like that?"Short little ficlets with Ladynoir shenanigans focused on finding and operating around a hideout. This will be also a tale how two superdorks strengthen their friendship while fighting, trying functioning like normal people and raising kids. Uh... kittens.Chapter 8: surprise kiss





	1. Planning, searching and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will finish unfinished stories. But this is not this day. For now, please enjoy this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> **In this chapter: fun, embarrassment, late night calls, and some tears.**

**_meow_**

It was a sunny day in Paris, when people down on the streets looked up in puzzlement, for there was their favourite cat hero jumping from rooftop to rooftop... holding a portable mini fridge tightly in his hand. Where did he get if from and what purpose did it serve for him - no one knew. But as quickly as he got spotted, he disappeared in an unknown direction just as fast. The day continued without any more abnormalities.

**_meow_**

"At _night_ , Chat Noir! We agreed we'd start bringing the stuff here at night, so no one would have seen! Someone could have followed you, did you see anything?"

Pacing on the cheap carpet, Ladybug started her rant on Chat Noir. Her tone went from accusatory to concerned in a matter of seconds, and her partner could just sigh and smile apologetically, shaking his head. She accepted the expression and smiled back, relieved. They were like that - knowing each other, accepting a lot of flaws and forgiving small mistakes. They quickly discovered that their partnership demanded this sort of connection and shared way of thinking.

That's why one night they both had jumped on the simple suggestion that they should find themselves a place outside their respective homes, where they could meet, plan and perhaps rest somewhere in between.

**_meow_**

"A _hideout_?" - Ladybug asked, raising her masked brows at her partner, however, humor sparked the blues of her eyes.

"Yeah, you know, we're superheroes, don't we need a base or something like that?" Chat shrugged, but his expression was hopeful, playful in the most innocent ways and he watched the red heroine with the corner of his warm greens. "All heroes have them, don't you read comics? Why can't we have something?"

She snorted, a smile curving her mouth. "You're a nerd." And before the cat could have answered with something like _"But I'm your nerd"_ , she added, turning her gaze toward the bright streets of Paris under the starlight: "But I'll have you know, I thought about that, actually."

"Really!?"

_Oh gosh, he's adorab-_

"Yes" - she cut herself from her thoughts. "A place like this could be really useful. But no, no underground complexes..."

"Or big towers in the middle of the sea, right? Got it!" He finger-gunned and winked. She laughed. Warm and bubbly. He laughed cheerfully with her. It was just so easy. So easy with him. Together.

_As friends._

"So... How do we do it?"

**_meow_**

It was their patrol night, so Chat Noir war running on rooftops with his feline grace and quick feet, but he was alone. They decided for their "base" to look for either an abandoned attic in some old blocks buildings, or just search the internet for lofts to rent (quietly hoping that their reputation as superheroes could have some effect on the money they would have to put on the idea)(Adrien remained silent on his financial situation; he decided to speak of it when they actually found what they needed, not to sound like a rich jerk that he definitely wasn't).

The first plan was on Chat's shoulders, because his stealth and night vision was most effective for the job, jumping from a building to building and sneakily peek into the highest windows. Ladybug, with her multitasking and analytic mind, stayed back, wherever she lived and got to work on finding a good offer online. She was transformed, though, as to stay in touch via their communicators.

**_meow_**

There weren't many stars that night and the area Chat was running around didn't have that much of street lights either. He could remain unnoticed even better in such conditions, so he jumped from one roof to the other with ease and freedom - with everything he loved having. Except for Ladybug at his side, of course. But she was there with him, somewhere in Paris in her room, transformed and waiting for some kind of report. The night was good.

He was excitedly looking for the place. Their place. Sure enough, focused and ready, but still, the lightness and the feeling of newness gave him some pleasant kicks to run about even till late hours. He loved it.

So far, without much luck. _Of course, you have no luck, black-cat-boy._ Lots of places were already occupied, with neatly stocked items, kids toys and seasonal decorations. Others were dilapidated; crumbling messes, cluttered with junk and full of dust. There were pigeons' kingdoms which Chat had to literally escape from and lay down somewhere safe for his coughing and sneezing fits to lessen. _Stupid birds._

From one attic he heard sounds of beating and distressed female voice, so, naturally, his hero instincts kicked in and he perched on the windowsill to inspect the situation. Once he was close, the voices increased and appeared more desperate with whimpering and silent pleas. Just as he began opening the stained window to barge in and stop any violence that _apparently_ was occurring, he froze, catching the sight of tangled naked bodies moving in harmonized rhythm. Distressed voices were actually moans of pleasure and swears and _yeses_ were thrown here and there accompanied by hoarse deep breathing.

Chat suddenly lost his footing and fell back, but with only one thing in mind at that moment: _get away get away get_ \- he quickly scrambled and vaulted away as fast as he could, and jumped and ran, feeling hot and embarrassed, and so wrong.

That was IT for the night.

**_me-ow_**

They exchanged the news the next evening.

"You saw WHAT?"

"Uh, people... doing... having sse---fun? Apparently? I don't know, I didn't stop to ask! And... Ladybug, could you STOP LAUGHING AT ME?"

She couldn't. She couldn't stop feeling embarrassed with her partner, but she also didn't know how else to react, so she laughed, because the situation was... SO laughable, and comical, and just silly. And Chat's tomato-red face wasn't helping in easing the laughter either.

"I'm--I'm so-ha ha!-sorry! It's just... Oh _gosh_ , Chat! Did they _see you_?"

"I- I HOPE NOT! OH geez...What if they did? Wh-What should I do? Should... Should I go there and apologize?"

Ladybug began laughing again. Wheezing. Ladybug, the amazing hero of Paris _wheezing_ with laughter. Grabbing her stomach, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Barely catching her breath. Although a little offended, Chat Noir couldn't not find the sight so cute. And the situation really was so absurd. Embarrassing, but so hilarious, indeed. He couldn't help and cracked a giggle alongside his partner. They looked at each other for a moment, faces twisted and cheeks flushed. The world stopped just for a fraction. And then they both burst out laughing again.

**_meow_**

The next night the cat hero took a tour in the opposite direction of that _unfortunate_ area. He jumped and climbed and vaulted, being very wary about the sounds he might hear. All attempts in finding a perfect place were concluded similarly as previously - taken, cluttered, nested, falling apart.  
After an hour or so of running in circles, dishearten, Chat took a break and perched on top of one of the old buildings he wasn't in the mood to inspect anymore. It was quiet. A weak twinkle of stars shone somewhere above. He yawned, stretching widely and felt like he should probably head back and call it a night.

Speaking of calling, his baton dinged and Chat's spirits upped a little, for there was only one person who could reach him via that device. His favourite person.

"Hey, Bug." - he greeted in a gentle voice. It was so late.

 _"Hey yourself, Cat"_ \- Ladybug replied just as tiredly. Chat noted how nice, although weary, her voice sounded, soft. - _"Any progress?"_

"Not on my part. Everywhere's the same." - he sighed. - "I think I'm going to fall into an allergic shock from all those pigeons nests I came across".

For a good measure, he sniffed and dramatically coughed, hoping that his partner would catch the playfulness, or just to lift her spirit. But at this time, he didn't have to put much effort, because she already gifted him with her sweet, though muffled, giggle.

 _"Poor kitty. I guess you didn't c o m e a c r o s s anything more shocking, huh?"_. She giggled more and Chat realized in a flash what she was referring to, and immediately felt his face warming at the memory.

"Ladybug!" - he hissed, though he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her. Slightly inconvenienced, yes, but not mad. Never. - "Please, stop reminding me!". With her much quieter _okays_ and _I'm-goods_ , Chat sighed again and went back on the subject: "How about you? Found anything?"

A sigh.

_"Nothing worth mentioning. Well, there was one little loft to rent, but... Uh, nevermind. It was too expensive."_

No talking about money. Not now. She says it was expensive, so no digging.

Chat scraped at some dirt on his boots, thinking. A light wind rustled the leaves on an old looking tree growing just next to the building; its highest branches reaching the spot on the roof on which the hero was sitting. The breeze smelled and felt nice.

"I really wanted to find something, you know." - his voice delicate, as if he was scared of talking about this out loud. As if Ladybug could feel the deeper meaning of his dejected mood and scold him for it. To his surprise, he heard her hum and speak with understanding.

_"I know. But hey, don't give up! It's not like we need it right now-now, and Paris has lots of places like we'd like to find. Just because we haven't yet, doesn't mean we'll never, kitty. Besides, it's only been like four days. People sometimes search longer for places to live in."_

He smiled, taking a moment for her words to sink in. He'd never get tired of hearing her speak, of her encouraging words and soft tone. He almost kicked himself for ever thinking that she could have said to him anything less assuring and heartening.

"Thanks. I guess I got a little too..." - he couldn't finish. It wasn't really a place to be so... into finding that much. Just, wasn't.

_"Excited?"_

He gulped. Maybe it was because of the late hours, but her voice really got an impression on him that she was much sweeter and tender than usual. They really needed to talk like this more often.

"Yeah, I... " - just then he felt something brush on his side and he jumped, gasping quietly, scanning the place next to him. He was met with two bright green eyes, that were so similar to his own, and they didn't belong to his kwami. He exhaled a breath.

_"Chat? What is it?"_

"A cat. - he reached and let the feline beside him sniff at his hand, then it rubbed its little head against the leather of his suit. - Hey little guy, uh, lass."

The cat meowed and purred.

 _"Seriously, Chat, you got sneaked on big time."_ \- Ladybug replied with a hint of humor - _"Say bye to your new friend, I think we're done for today..._ \- a yawn - _For tonight."_

"I.. Hey, wait! LB?"

_"Uh, yeah?"_

"I think the kitty wants to show me something..."

Indeed, the new friend walked away a bit, then turned to look at Chat, meowing and rushed away a pounce or two. Then turned again, expectantly.

_"I can hear she's really persuasive. Go on your little adventure Cat Noir."_

"An adventure indeed, but, hey, Ladybug! Are you there?"

_"Ugh, it's so late, Kitty."_

"Please stay with me a little longer, I have a good feeling about this."

He didn't pun. Let Ladybug know he's serious. He took an ear plug from his communicator and put away the baton in its place. Yes, a pang of an adventure crawled his skin, as he stalked and jumped after the little kitty.

Down the rooftop, to the perch. Then to the front wall, where the tree grew. The cat jumped on one of thickest branches. Chat Noir followed, trying to keep the animal in sight. When it pounced once more along the branch and disappeared, superhero hesitated.

 _"L.B. to C.N. Please report."_ \- the plug in his ear pinged. Ladybug really whined at this point and Chat felt bad for keeping her up without any good reason.

"I... I'm on a tree. - he began cautiously. - The cat led me to a... Oh, wait, there's a window!"

_"Yhym..."_

Really, where the branch reached the wall, there was a ledge glued to a wooden frame divided in six, where one of the glasses was broken.

That must be where the cat vanished!

So Chat moved near the frame, tried working it open. It loosened and he could jump inside.

That was... exciting!

Once in, he saw some stuff near his legs, so he maneuvered around it, really hoping it wasn't one of those cluttered attics.

"Ladybug, I'm inside some attic. It's quiet, I'm gonna check it real quick... Hey, if you fall asleep now I won't contact you!"

Some barely audible groans answered him. Then he heard rustling of some material. _Was she in bed ..?_

_"Y-yeah, I'm here...Where were you again?"_

"The cat led me to an attic, I'm there now and, you know what... It really looks okay. Ladybug, it's... It's good! Spacey, with divided areas, and... oh, _crap!_ " He gasped. The sound subdued, but it sobered Ladybug immediately.

_"What's that, Chat?"_

Silence. Some indistinct sounds somewhere in the background. Then Chat let out a squeak that really didn't sound like himself at all.

_"Chat? Chat Noir you've found the place? Really? What was that noise?"_

"It's a litter." - a whisper.

_"A little what?"_

"A _litter_. - Chat repeated - Of kittens. The cat led me to her litter."

_"Congratulations, you're a father."_

The cat hero tried not thinking much into the word _father_. Instead, he crouched on all fours and observed the animals. Four little cubs and a mom. They were tiny, about Plagg's size. And barely covered in some puffs of fur.

Little kwamis of adorableness.

Mom-cat was licking one of the tiny heads. Something was wrong though, so Chat hunched lower and... he felt his heart shatter.

Four little kittens. But only three of them moving.

He swallowed the sudden tears. Huh? Tears? He'd seen these balls of fur for less than a minute and...

_"How are your kids, Chat?"_

Oh, wow, it actually hurts.

"They are so small, Ladybug. " - he heard himself whisper hoarsely. He refused to inform her about... that one. So he swallowed once more and decided to speak: "It's okay, M'lady. I've found a good place. I'll... take care of... the little ones. You can go to sleep now."

_"You okay? You sound a little... touched."_

She sensed his mood. Of course she felt like something was wrong. Half conscious, on the other side of town, probably, she still could decipher how he felt. Chat couldn't decide if this made him love her more, or be scared.

"It's fine. Go to sleep. I got it."

It took a few heartbeats for her to respond, and he knew, she didn't buy it.

_"If you say so. See you tomorrow, then. You'll show me the place and introduce me, hm?"_

"Yeah, tomorrow."

_"Take care, Kitty. Good night."_

She was still on the line for a longer moment. Chat, keeping his eyes on the unmoving kitten, stiffed a whine that threatened to spill from his throat.

"Sweet dreams, bug."

**_meow_**

It was a warm night in Paris, when, at two in the morning, people in one of the round-the-clock convenient stores looked up in tired puzzlement, when their favourite cat hero jumped in and asked _in emergency_ for a bottle of milk, a tin of fish and a wheel of camembert, swearing on Ladybug's life that he'd come back the next day to pay for the products. They could only guess what purpose these things served him. Then, as quickly as he got in, he disappeared in an unknown direction just as fast. The night continued without any more abnormalities.

* * *

For those who wonder what Papa Chat did with the kitten, :(


	2. Incognito mode²

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which fate shows itself, and is accompanied by a bit of luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, people, for a warm welcoming of this story. There's more of this mess to come <3

"We're here. Well, almost. Watch this."

They met at sunset, close to the place Chat had discovered the night before. Before he brought Ladybug inside though, the cat wanted to show her how to get there first.

She watched with amusement as her partner vaulted himself off the roof they were sitting on and jumped onto a linden tree that stood proudly next to an old building. Shadows of his suit moving between the leaves told her he jumped once more and then... she lost the sight of him whatsoever. She waited if he could appear on the next building, or vaulting himself further. But he was gone. Hiding?

Her yo-yo beeped and when she answered, a wide grin of her partner greeted her.

"Chat? Where are you? Is there a portal somewhere on that tree?"

_" I'm already inside the attic!_ \- he beamed proudly - _Cats have their ways around you know, L.B."_

She chuckled.

"Okay? Is there a way a ladybug might follow this cat's trail?"

_"Get on that tree there. Find the one branch that reaches the wall. There's a window there, a bit hidden, so it might be a bit tricky for a ladybug."_

His teasing wink met her. Oh, so it's a challenge? Not so hard if you're giving directions...

"I think this ladybug will be just fine, thanks."

_"We'll be waiting, My Lady~!"_

**_meow_**

Once in, Ladybug didn't know on what to comment first. The cleverly hidden entrance? The sight of her partner sprawled on the ground next to a box of squeaking kindle (being groomed mercilessly by their caring mother cat)? Or the actual interior they found themselves in?

She couldn't find the words, because... because...

"I see you're speechless, My Lady."

His eyes were sparkling. Obviously smug about her reaction, but also very... happy. That was the place he found (with a little help of course) and that's everything they should have needed at the start. However...

Her face must have shown some change, because Chat's brows slowly came together and he propped himself up on his palms. Oh the growing hesitation in his eyes was close to physical pain.

"Ladybug?"

But she turned her eyes from his and swept a look around as if buying time.

"Chat" - she sighed sadly - "This is the loft I saw on the renting site. The one I told you about."

He needed a moment to process the information. To link the facts.

His ears dropped. He made a thinking face. He thought some more. Nodded to himself. Then a new smile crept onto his lips when he finally met Ladybug's eyes.

She watched his face journeys unfold with confused amusement, until he leaped to his feet and stood in front of her.

"How much?" _Huh?_

Chat motioned the room with his chin.

"How much rent?"

"Chat, it's not like we can..."

There she was overthinking again, so Chat stopped her, raising his arm, summoning his best kind but stern expression on his face.

"First - he began - I only asked _how_ expensive this is. I can easily check it myself, but I confide in you to tell me, okay? I'm not giving up this place, so we must figure it out. And we will plan it _together_. We've talked about it."

He showed her two crossed fingers, knowing she'd understand. She did.

**_meow_**

They had talked about this: their unity. How Chat was upset whenever Ladybug was planning anything and she didn't let him know the details. How he often wasn't included in her thinking. How she wanted to do a lot on her own. As sacrifice of her time and dedication, not exclusion of her partner. But he hadn't known about that before, so they argued and he told her, _cried out_ , how it hurt him. How unfair it was. How it made him want to give up.

After her explanations, raw insecurities out, and her tears in return, they held each other in a comforting embrace for long, crying together. Like the two children thrown into the unknown world of magic, secrets and responsibilities that they were.

Then they promised each other total trust. Understanding. To be the other teammate's consolation. To be. There.

They crossed each other's fingers.

_I'm here for you. Do you trust me?_

_I do. I'm here for you, too._

**_meow_**

Ladybug's answer was a slightly saddened nod. Wanting to boost the mood, his goofy smile returned on his face, as the cat hero spoke again.

"Besides - he pointed with both his hands the bundle of cats happily dozing off - I have a family to take care of. I can't just leave them!"

She giggled.

"Okay, Mr. Provider, we'll see what can be done."

**_meow_**

"It's 100€ monthly, by the way... Wh... Why are you laughing?!"

"Okay, I... uh, let's say if it goes down to payment I can easily afford that..."

"What? How..?"

"Shshshh, not now, okay? First, let's think about how are we going to talk to the owner..."

...

"I think I may have an idea."

**_meow_**

"Let me get this straight" - Chat made a thoughtful face, eyeing the large looking duffel bag that Ladybug was holding opened, showing him its contents. - "You want us, disguised teenagers, to wear a disguise over our disguise, like underage kids that want to enter a 16+ movie, so we can talk business in person, with whoever leases that attic?"

Ladybug just smiled, still holding the bag.

"You realize how crazy this plan sounds, right?"

Chat's brows creased, and for other people he would have seem doubtful, but not for her. She knew him, and his quirks. She also noticed the way the corner of his mouth twitched.

"This is the best plan ever!" - He called enthusiastically.

The heroine returned the excitement and began showing her partner the things she'd brought.

**_meow_**

"This really looks as if we're going to adult movies. And I'll be seventeen this year!"

"Oh, shush, you!"

That was the next day. They'd ducked into an alley closest to the building to pull on the _disguises_. Wearing long trench coats and hats, of course it was the best plan ever.

Ladybug finishing tying her black faux leather coat looked at her partner, and stopped. Chat stood there, his beige trench unbuttoned, chapeau hat fisted in his hands... gazing at her, mouth slightly agape.

He looked at her as if he looked at stars.

Not the first time she caught him looking at her like that. But it wasn't time. And it couldn't be her for him. She couldn't allow him inside her heart. Not the way he wanted it, anyway.

It didn't stop the slight pink from coloring her cheeks. But she hid them, putting on the red floppy hat with wide brim that she'd brought for herself.

"You're drooling." - she joked.

No way, he actually wiped at his mouth. Upon hearing her quiet laugh, he realized she'd been just teasing. Even though, he remained in a daze a moment longer and allowed himself a smile, looking at her face encircled with the red of her hat.

Red _definitely_ looked good on her. Or black. Or anything.

"You look lovely."

Intensity of emotions in his eyes almost made her trip. He was honest. And she almost let herself be caught. Almost. She couldn't. _She couldn't..._

Ladybug walked up to him, took the hat from his hands and put it on his head, pushing over his eyes. They had work to do.

"Dress up, model boy."

Good thing she didn't see the way he suddenly stiffened at her words.

**_meow_**

"Shall we, My Lady?"

One of her eyebrows went up, but she warmly took hold of the offered elbow.

"Lead the way, _monsieur_."

**_meow_**

They rode an elevator to the floor on which was the apartment of the owner, where they agreed to meet.

On their way up, a middle aged man entered the elevator. Before they turned their eyes away, they saw how he hesitated and eyed them suspiciously. They fumbled with their clothes, trying to look as innocently as they could. Clicking of the man's shoes on the floor and a ding of closing doors told them that they succeeded.

**_meow_**

"I still can't believe how well it went."

"I know!"

"And how nice was that old lady"

"Like a heart of this city."

"She offered you cat food!"

"Uh, I can forgive her that. She obviously seemed a bit... perplexed about all our superhero stuff. Besides..."

"Yes! We can keep the attic! _For free_!"

"I knew you could do it."

" _We_ did it, partner."

They shared a look full of achievement and fulfillment of some small part of their lives. A heartfelt moment. Similar to those they exchanged after every won fight.

That's how they raised their fists in unison, smiling proudly.

_"Bien joué!"_

* * *

Only a messy sketch this time. I honestly don't know. _  
_

These kids, I love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am salty about some of Ladybug's plans.  
>  _More Ladynoir tropes? How about just kids being kids, or Chat's cat instincts showing?_


	3. Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you finally can see, how the hideout looks like!  
>  **Link to the loft in the end notes!**

It's been a week since they had decided to look for a hideout. Seven days later, they stood tall in the center of the room just under the roof and began planning on adjusting the place to their needs. But first: thorough inspection.  
  
Coming in from the entrance - their _superhero_ window entrance - you found yourself in a wide hallway of sorts. The raw wooden construction of the roof was hanging low above and leaning to both sides giving the vestibule a triangular shape. Only this part of the attic was jumbled with boxes, baskets and other what-nots, which Ladybug and Chat even got a permission to rummage through and keep whatever felt like would be useful to them.  
  
From that little room, a set of three steps down led to the main space. Again, with raw construction on sight and well preserved wooden flooring. It looked rustic and used, but still fine. On the left from the entrance, there was a corner separated from the main room with a light curtain draped over one of the ceiling planks. Behind it was a pull-out sofa, an electric radiator and an old chest of drawers.  
  
The feeling of intimacy that that little corner was giving off was something Ladybug really wanted to change on the _spot_ , although she couldn't quite decipher, why.  
  
She voiced her opinion.  
  
"What do you mean _"don't need it"?_ " - her partner countered - "I think it's great? Like, with this here - he ran his claws along the hanging material - we can stay in one room even when one of us must detransform, see?"  
  
He made a show by hiding behind the material and then pulling it up, showing his face. Up and down, up and down a few times. Every time with a different expression that was so hilarious, Ladybug gradually struggled more to keep her face from bursting with her _very ladylike_ wheezing.  
  
Finally she let out a long snort, that didn't actually hurt her back throat at all. _At all._  
  
Chat, absolutely content with the reaction, flashed his little canines in a wide smile.  
  
Next, he went and plopped himself down on the sofa, testing the mattress.  
  
"You know, - he began again, drawling the syllables, so that Ladybug could know, what kind of a sentence he would offer her this time. She resisted rolling her eyes before hearing it, but her mental archives of Chat's voice already was giving her unspoken words. - We can always both lay down here for some very needed, and very _delightful_ catnaps after the job. I must admit I'm a purrr-fect pillow. "  
  
_Delightful catnaps_ added to the archives.  
  
"You can take your catnaps with your kids right there." - she pointed the other end of the room with kittens and their mother. Her tone cheeky, but friendly. But she was omitting any answer that she could have given him regarding them needing to spend more time together that wasn't entirely superhero-work-related.  
  
Dangerous territories, even though they had had a fair share of moments during their last two years of fighting together.  
  
Always together.  
  
"Anyway, let's check the rest of the place."

**_meow_**

Further in there was a descending flight of stairs to the inner entry. The superheroes got from the little lady owner the keys to the padlock securing the doors, so they could lock themselves out of the rest of the building. Security and secrecy was the _key_ in this idea.  
No hideout ever got its name from being open to the world, right.

There was a painting on the wall adjacent to the window-entrance. Picasso style portrait of a young man in an extraordinarily designed uniform. Ladybug came closer to it, intrigued, and put a hand on the cracked surface.  
  
"It looks nice, it's a shame it's damaged so badly." - soft voice of her partner came from behind. She hummed a response, still looking at the paint.  
  
"If it wasn't, I could've restored it a bit, but... the wall just falls off and... Yeah, it's a shame."  
  
Chat noted that bit of information, that apparently Ladybug could be in power of restoring not only magical damage, but also some artistic works made by human hands. Was she an artist herself? A painter? A designer? He already knew that her creativity almost didn't have limits, so... that was a very plausible speculation.  
  
She seemed unfazed by her slip of identity info. With a last sigh towards the wall she moved to small doors to the right. Chat followed suit.  
  
"What's in there?" he asked.  
  
"According to the info from the site here should be - she opened the doors and they peeked inside. - a bathroom!"  
  
Very small, enclosed space with basic appliances: toilet, sink and...  
  
"A shower?"  
  
"Uh, seems like it. It comes with the loft, so yeah. The space could easily be renovated as an actual flat, or rather a studio, to live in."  
  
Although Chat wanted to comment on that, he remained silent. He thought a bit about their idea of that hideout, and, when you squinted your eyes, it could seem like he and Ladybug were looking for a place to live in, indeed. Like, roommates. It was a nice place, conveniently located, surrounded by greenery. Inside it was not luxurious at all, but... manageable. At least for a start...  
  
For a second he thought... What if he rented this attic? What if he saved his future money and renovated it? Moved in?  
  
_With whomever was under the ladybug's mask, preferably._  
  
"Are you done daydreaming? I can hear your gears turning."  
  
Chat chuckled sheepishly when he couldn't restrain the feeling as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. That didn't stop him from still looking at Ladybug, who was strutting past him, giving him that strange look of hers.  
  
Assessing, searching, _knowing_ , but still hinted with a smile on her lips. As if she knew what he'd been thinking about and she was trying to convince herself if she approved or not. As if she wanted to try something; that curious look.  
  
But even if those thoughts were true, he knew he would never see her acting upon this curiosity.  
  
A cat can dream, though, right?

**_meow_**

Ladybug concluded the hideout "tour" by opening a bit the other two windows and complaining about all the dust they will have to wipe away from every surface. Chat humored that he wouldn't mind playing house with her (and that he would call the dibs on the first pink apron they would find, whatever he would have needed _that_ for).

**_meow_**

There was a table desk, some folding chairs. Rolled cheap rugs, Boxes with old magazines and newspapers dating to early 2000. A lot of junk that was there could be used in some way or another, but not really at present moment. Though Marinette was running with her thoughts of how she would utilize every piece of material, wicker basket and a bag. _So many ideas!_ She knew what she would be doing in the next few days.

**_meow_**

One day Ladybug and Chat met with the principal of one of the school, whose students were strangely constantly on the radar of Hawkmoth. Mr Damocles was more than eager to help the young superheroes, so, in all secrecy, he let them occupy for a short amount of time one of the unused cupboards on the higher floors of the school.  
  
They would store there additional furniture, decorations (of Ladybug's choice) and other useful stuff, that needed to be transferred to their hideout later on.  
  
The method of "transferring" was Chat Noir's idea.

"You know what, this might just do the trick! And it could save us from the problem of how we would have to carry all this through Paris; even at night someone would have spotted us. But... won't it be considered an abuse of our powers?"  
  
"I already spoke with my kwami, he said it's no big deal. So, we're doing this, right?"  
  
They eagerly nodded to each other. The method was simple: Chat would use cataclysm on the stuff, so it could disappear. Then they needed to get to the hideout, where Ladybug would call for a Lucky Charm and use the restoring charm. With a high chance of success, their furniture would appear where she and Chat would be, in its _most desired location_.  
  
Ladybug poked Chat's shoulder.  
  
"You get ready, I'll be at the base."

**_meow_**

The plan worked. _Miraculous ladybug_ restored their things where they'd wanted, precisely stocked around the attic, where Ladybug and Chat were standing.  
  
The commotion made little kittens panic a _lot_ and the heroes spent their last transformed minutes quietly shushing and comforting the week-and-a-half old babies. The mom went out, probably to hunt something. She was doing that still, even though Chat provided her with some cat food rather often. She was still a wild kitty.

**_meow_**

Ladybug hid in the corner behind the curtain, when her transformation finally dropped, whereas Chat remained on the other side, caring to the kittens.  
  
"Cheese, you ungrateful kid!" - Plagg demanded, snatching the treat Adrien was offering him. The boy said nothing, but a knowing smirk appeared on his mouth, when his kwami circled around a bit and perched himself on the edge of the box, where the three little kittens squeaked and crawled on one another.  
  
He knew that that small god of destruction had a soft spot for cuteness, even if he denied it and swore "on Tikki's life" that he didn't.  
  
_"Is Plagg giving you the stinky treatment again, Chat?"_ \- Ladybug's voice sounded from behind her hiding place, followed by a high-pitched giggle, probably of her kwami.  
  
"Same old Plagg." Adrien answered, reaching to pat the magic cat of his. He didn't object, but shook his head with, obviously fake, disgust.  
  
"Do not touch me with those hands which you touched _them_ with! I am a powerful master of destruction, not some ordinary tomcat, and I demand you treat me suitably for my status."  
  
The model boy snickered, scoping gently one of the kittens and placing in his hands. That one had the darkest fur out of all three; also it seemed the smallest and still hadn't opened its eyes yet. The animal squeaked, whined quietly for being scooped, but upon feeling warmth, calmed down and nuzzled into Adrien's shirt.  
  
"Ugh, these kits are so gross."  
  
Adrien refrained from commenting, seeing Plagg among the two remaining kittens, which were rubbing their little heads against his.  
  
Sometimes, even a master of disaster needs some kitty hugs.

**_meow_**

"What is this for?" - Chat asked, examining the small magnetic blackboard Ladybug had brought.  
  
"Oh, this? Chores. You know, cleaning, watering the plants, cooking, taking out trash..." - she answered. Then laughed upon seeing Chat's puzzled looks. "I'm joking! It's for us. Look."  
  
Ladybug grabbed the board, a chalk marker and two small round objects. _What were those?_ Then she went into full artist mode and set her things on the floor. With a few swipes of the marker she divided the board surface into two columns and those into two rows.  
  
Chat noted that all her _hand drawn lines_ were perfectly straight. Could that girl get any more amazing?  
  
In one column she wrote "HERE", and the other "NOT HERE". Then she split the row under the first one into "TRANSFORMED" and "DETRANSFORMED".  
  
Chat nodded his head in realization of this little project.  
  
"Here, I have these magnets - Ladybug showed these two round thingies she got, they were cheap store LB and CN merch, but they were enough. - We'll hang this board in the entering hall, right next to the archway leading to this space. I brought also this curtain - she reached for a nice, two piece brownish material with embroidered yellow flowers - to hang above the threshold..."  
  
"...So that we could avoid walking in on each other and accidentally revealing out identities!" - her partner cut in, smiling broadly. - "As always, a wonderful idea, My Lady!"  
  
Ladybug beamed with pride, but something in Chat's praise made her face feel warm. Not really a bad thing, but a feeling she wanted to avoid, so she stood from her workplace on the floor and walked away with the board in hand, meaning to nail it in its place.  
  
"You can nail the curtain, if you want." - she spoke softly, while tying the board to a nail in the wall. - "I can't reach anyway."  
  
Chat Noir was famous for always sticking to his Lady's side and following her instructions. He was happy when there was something only he could do, or if there were conditions for them to do something useful at the same time. For him, Ladybug's commands were clear, but never forced. Unlike his father's orders. He followed Ladybug on his will. His father on obedience.  
  
Her words _if you want_ , spoken quietly was something new, he admitted. He's always wanted to do what she'd told him. But he can't remember a time when she gave him this delicate touch of a choice. It was a simple request. But it nudged the bubbles in his chest anew, for the feelings he had for his partner.  
  
He watched her with the corner of his eyes, noticing her lips quirked up. Setting up to his work, he decided that his love for her would never cease. On the contrary: _it could only grow._

**_meow_**

" _Nailed_ it, LB!"  
*incoherent groans of annoyance echoed from inside the hideout*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my homework at the same time as Ladybug was looking for the place.  
>  **https://www.miresparis.com/espace-sous-les-toits-c1215/** \- This one is the main. you can see the "entrance hall", and the steps leading to the main space, and that corner that is separated with some material. You can imagine that it looks aesthetically better in my fanfic reality.  
> The general look of the wood and walls are like in this loft: **https://www.miresparis.com/grenier-epure-c1249/** \- also I took the bathroom room from this one and transfered to my main. Of course, in my head.  
> Looking for those spaces was fun!


	4. Coffee and flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes actually planning something + friendly teasing

A rather large cork board was attached to a mounting hanging from the leaning ceiling planks between two windows. Before it stood a work table; a single light bulb was dangling above, brightening the creeping dark space. Ladybug and Chat Noir stood next to each other, studying a map covering the board. The desk space was a mess of notes of theories, quickly doodled diagrams of "how" and "whats" and akumas designs. They had a laptop - brought to you by Chat, even though Ladybug had argued that their own devices were enough and also that he shouldn't sacrifice his personal electronics for their "job related stuff". He'd just shrugged and said that "it was a spare" and he hadn't been using it for long, so it might as well be useful for something, instead of expiring on the bottom of a drawer.   
  
_He'd cleared and formatted all disks beforehand, installed new system, and set as a wallpaper a cat photo with the word "paw-some!" terribly scribbled across it in paint. He was proud of his work and pleased with Ladybug's reaction from seeing it. But there was so stopping._

The LadyBlog was opened in the browser, from which the heroes gathered details about previous akumas and attacks. Some things always were left unnoticed by them in the faze of the battles.

"This doesn't make sense - Ladybug sighed, putting her fists on her hips. - Hawkmoth just chooses people at random, but he surely concentrates on this area - she vaguely circled her hand above the map - but there were incidents in some different parts of Paris too. Ugh!"

Easing the stress she massaged her temples. Chat wasn't doing better, though his skills on focusing and analyzing outside the battle were quite good. But they'd spent at least two hours on simulating productivity and they were wearing their brains thin already.

"What we can conclude - Chat began, tapping his claw on the table on which he was leaning - is that we can't conclude anything."

"At least we tried." Ladybug swept the notes into one pile, while her partner put their computer to sleep and out to keep their workplace organized and clean.

"At least we tried." - he agreed, sighing. Then he stretched his arms up, suppressing a yawn twisting his mouth.

A purr and a squeal escaped his throat instead and he froze in alarm.

Ladybug, surprised, caught his eyes and they shared a look lasting a few heartbeats. He could have blamed the noise on the cats if he hadn't hesitated too long.

He hesitated too long, and the girl giggled, noting his alarmed stare. Then he smiled sheepishly.

"Talking about the cat instincts, huh?" was all she commented, before turning her focus from him. She knew he didn't like the after effects of being a holder of a feline themed miraculous, but it hadn't made it less funny sometimes how they manifested. At the most. Random. Times.

Chat propped one hand on the table and raised a brow. "Laugh all you want, but just wait until your bug instincts kick in, Bug." - He grimaced, though, as always, he was rather jokey about his situation.

He followed Ladybug with his stare, as she approached him with two steaming cups. He immediately melted upon the smell and his brain jumped with excitement, desiring the caffeine that was being brought.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I do have instincts." - she held out one cup to Chat and he took it eagerly, while his ears perked in interest over her confession.

"Oh? Do tell."

Ladybug's lips formed a small grin.

"I like flowers."

As normal as this sentence was, it carried a different connotation when spoken by a bug themed miraculous holder. Though she tried dismissing it, she couldn't avoid Chat's immersed stare. A stare that screamed _teasing_.

" _How much_ do you like flowers?"

Looking at her from under his masked brows, he nibbled at the edge of his cup, lips spread into a smirk. The sight both annoying as well as very much endearing.

She shrugged, a smirk of her own curving her mouth.

"I _very much_ like flowers."

Chat hummed his answer, gulping half of his the coffee in one go, not breaking the eye contact.

That hooded-eyelids, bright-green-eyes contact, coaxing Ladybug to _tell more_.

So she sighed, defeated _this one time_. She could give him that, in return of her previous teasing. And the previous one before that. And the one earlier.

"Let's say I have a passionate _taste_ in flowers."

Chat choked on coffee from a failed concealing of his laughter.

"I knew it!"

 

**_meow_**

 

"I'm leaving"

"Hey, wait, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

"Goodnight, Kitty."

"For real, I didn't do it on purpose!"

"GoodNIGHT, Kitty!"

"L.B. please, don't do this! Think about the children!"

"Those are your children. - pause - Say it."

...

"I'm sorry, Ladybug."

...

...

"...for making fun of your passionate taste in flo- _OWCH_!"

* * *

Sketchy Chat


	5. Shower and comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug decorating the hideout!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I wrote.  
> Thanks Tjikicew for your nice suggestions! I just altered them a bit! <3

Although she'd promised herself not to, Ladybug found herself invested in their... THE hideout. Especially in the aesthetics, organizing and, most importantly, decorating.

The walls were white, cracked a little in some places and there was the plaster peeling off. What about the wood? The beams, both horizontal - near the top - and vertical, the supporting ones, were well kept. But it was all not enough. It was all... empty. Kinda dull.  
So she decided to take matters of brightening the place in her own hands. Because gods forbid Marinette Dupain-Cheng from leaving the space she occupied looking _boring_.

In the following week she was gathering supplies of her own - paint baskets and tubes, brushes, rolls of materials, battery powered chain lights and some more - and hiding them in the bins in the entrance. That wasn't something she would like to tell Chat about, and it wasn't hurting to not do so. It was her own little secret, and he'll get to see the results of it anyway.

She knew that on Fridays their patrols usually were later in the night, because Chat had to be early at his home for some very important activities. (once she'd thought he might have had dates, or group hangings with friends, or even moderate parties - he seemed like a kind of guy to enjoy these. But when they talked briefly about it, he laughed dismissively, genuinely denying any of those to be true. She believed him).

That left Marinette a few hours both after her own usual outings with Alya and the girls, and before her meeting with her partner, so she pulled up her proverbial sleeves and, grabbing the brushes, she got to work.

**_meow_**

Automatic playlist on their laptop played yet another modern pop-rock female-fronted band song, while Marinette was finishing adding the last black spot on a little ladybug painted on the bottom of one of the wooden beams. With the final stroke of the brush she straightened, sweeping the itch from her forehead. The endurance and strength the suit gave her allowed her to finish the work in an amazingly short amount of time.  
But she still was exhausted. Satisfied, but tired. The paint covered her hair, probably her face too. And she had to admit that climbing, staying in one position just above the highest planks, dangling on her yoyo AND managing to keep a steady hand were some exercises that made her sweat her ass off. But it was worth it.

Checking the time she nodded to herself; she still got some time before patrol. But first she had to clean the tools, and then herself. Let her kwami rest, too.

So, reluctantly, with a strange pang in her throat, she looked at the doors to the bathroom.

Well, it would be stupid of her to put to waste available resources. Besides, she had already thought that at some point she would be needed that? How many times a person sometimes thinks they need a shower, while they are away from their respective homes. It was all in an advantage. So one day, she had brought a little cosmetic bag with travel-sized toilettes and a small towel and stocked that deep into the chest of drawers standing in the "corner".

Ladybug transformed to Marinette, determined and certainly not refreshed. She let Tikki have her treats from their little cooler, and she herself grabbed her bathroom stuff.

"This looks beautiful, Marinette!" - Tikki appraised, commenting the new look of the hideout.

The girl smiled with a "Thanks, Tikki!" and disappeared behind the bathroom doors. Luckily, there was a lock. A small thing that ensured her comfort in a such discomforting situation.

Undressed, she stepped under the lukewarm stream of water (hot water in this building flowed rather slowly in the pipes, especially on this floor) and began washing herself quickly.

There was a nagging notion in her head, however, that she forgot something important.

She shrugged it off as just her anxious thoughts. She didn't want to think that there was a possibility that Chat Noir would barge into the bathroom. This was ridiculous. How in the world? It was locked. There was still time before he usually appeared. He probably wasn't even in this part of the city yet. No one else would come here either. Besides, Tikki was here. She didn't had to worry. Then what?

She couldn't even entertain to grab at the idea of her being naked in the space that only she and her partner occupied. Nope. Not even a little jab.  
Ultimately, she _did_ thought about it, and that made her scrub the shampoo into her scalp faster, feeling her face growing warmer than the water.

**_meow_**

Jumping through the window into their hideout entrance, the first different thing Chat Noir felt was the smell. It wasn't unpleasant, nor overly intense, but his enhanced feline senses caught it easily, and his curiosity struck.

Smelled like some kind of detergent..?

Looking at their magnetic board Chat made sure where the ladybug magnet was situated. He smiled at the "HERE/TRANSFORMED" indicator, and moved his little green paw to the same section.

"Ladybuuu-..." - he started calling, walking through the curtain. But then he stopped mid-step, as his eyes moved around the place and he froze.  
That distinctive smell was paint. Fresh paint covering whites of the walls and in black-red-green stripes running here and there in some places.  
Wooden beams were covered from ceiling to the floor and from side to side with a pattern of ladybugs and green paws. Occasionally a black cat appeared in random places. Chat stared in awe and confusion intertwining. The whole place screamed "Ladybug and Chat Noir". And it was all made by Ladybug. THE Ladybug. By her hands. Her work. How? How long had it taken her? And she couldn't ask him to help her?

Calling of a female cat brought him from his contemplation, and he knelt down to greet the kitty, still mildly shocked from the view.

And the floors were washed. And the curtain to the "corner" smelled different and looked cleaner. And there were lights hung above the sofa. And there was a _flower pot_ on that little stool under the window.

Wow. Just wow.

"Chat Noir!"

His ears perked up at the calling.

"Tikki?" - he looked at the floating bug in confusion, as she flew closer to him in greetings. - "Why are you here? Where's Ladybug?"

The kwami giggled.

"Obviously she's here, Chat Noir." - she pointed to the bathroom - "Taking a shower."

Chat couldn't pinpoint if the last sentence baffled him more, or if it struck him with sudden, not-so-clean thoughts of _Ladybug. In the bathroom. Taking a shower._

Only then he also realized that, indeed, there was a white noise of running water coming from behind those additional doors. Where Ladybug were.

_Detransformed. Under the stream of water._

...

_Wait..._

...

 _Stop these thoughts right now!_ She's your partner. Your best friend. You can't just...

"She didn't move the magnet." Chat scratched his head, aware of the looks the red kwami was giving him. _Absolutely knowing._  
Finally, she sighed with a smile.

"She just wanted to refresh herself after all the work she'd done, and she must've forgot. I'll let her know you're here." With that, she zoomed away and disappeared behind the wall.

Chat swallowed and was about to occupy himself with his kittens, when a loud shriek coming from behind the bathroom doors brought him to full alert.

"Ladybug?"

He hurried closer to the source of her voice, concerned. He knocked lightly.

"LB, are you okay?"

**_meow_**

_"LB, are you okay?"_

Marinette yelped again hearing her partner's voice. She covered herself as best as she could, as if Chat was able to see through the closed doors. She still was hyper aware of her state.

But she was Ladybug. And he was her partner. Besides that, they were normal people. Friends.

And again, she was Ladybug. And so she cleared her throat from embarrassment and wiped her damp hair from her forehead, regaining her posture.

"Chat! You're early!"

 _"Well, yeah. You, too..."_ \- a pause - _"You sure, you're okay?"_

Chat Noir, always a sweet talker and a sweetheart.

"I-uh, I slipped, I'm fine. I'll be out in a few minutes. Do you mind... giving me some space?"

_Cool! Sure! I mean-yeah! I... I'll just wait-there. Give you space, chill, no probs, LB. You can.. Yeah..."_

There was some more inaudible mumbling outside the doors and when it faded completely, Marinette let out a breath. She swore to herself that she won't be using this shower any. Time. Soon.

**_meow_**

"Ladybug, this place... It looks incredible."

Her laughter bubbling from her chest meant something between an appreciative tone and a proud _I know!_ statement. Still, she accepted the complement with a sweet smile of hers, her fingers playing with a loose strand of her still damp hair.

_Huh? Where did that hand come from? What am I doing?_

Chat Noir was still taking in the view of the place, and in his arms he cradled one of the kittens. The smallest one. The youngest.  
How happy he was when he saw it finally opened its round blue eyes.

It might have been the weakest one, but surely this one was a fighter.

Chat's favourite one, for some reason.

"I painted thirteen black cats all around the place" - the girl admitted, taking a step to him, eyes focused on the kitten - "You can look for them in your free time."

His eyes sparked and his tail swung from side to side, betraying his feline curiosity. But Ladybug wasn't looking at his face, but at the squeaking ball of messy puff in his hands. She reached and carefully ran a thumb over its little head a few times, silent. Chat was observing her face. Oh so close at that moment. But it was fine. Apart from his evident attraction to her, he also yearned for her closeness for entirely different reasons.

She was just his favourite person. And seeing her this calm and radiant; this _close_... Her fresh scent from after showering so present. He sighed as comfort of their proximity arose deep from within and up to his chest...

In a low rumble.

He couldn't stop it. Nor he cared at that moment.

Ladybug halted, though, and met his eyes. His kitty sounds were reverberating from him, to the kitten in his arms, and then up his Lady's hand.

She welcomed these little shivers. They were calming. Easing. And pleasantly _tingling_.

After a full minute of petting the kitten and calming each other, Ladybug finally let go - of his arm (when did she reach for his other hand?) and his space - and went a bit away, tying her still loose hair into her usual pigtails.

Chat also busied himself, handing the kitten to his mother in the box. Then readying himself to exit the hideout after Ladybug - to the open space of their rooftops and shining stars.

Only when they were standing at the top of that building, he decided to grasp at the moment they shared a bit longer.

"My lady?"

Her big blue, dazzling eyes met his again. Moonlight kissing her soft cheeks.

"Please, don't ever change."

_This cat has always been a one mysterious feline. But he was her feline. Her partner..._

She smiled.

"You too, Kitty."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can these kids get any more corny? I don't know, I'm not used to writing THIS much of fluff.


	6. Lady of creation's sewing kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here goes a nice injury chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some blood.  
> I couldn't write a thing without adding a grain of angst here and there. Bear with me.

"Sewing kit?" - Chat Noir eyed yet another bag that Ladybug brought. She would take in from time to time something new like some small supplies or another decoration, or other "superhero stuff that may come handy". This one left the cat a bit perplexed. - "You're not going to start making clothes, are you, LB?"

Ladybug giggled, though her partner sensed a bit of humorless tone her voice left.

"Miraculous Ladybug Line on the newest spring fashion show, can you imagine?"

Chat returned her smile. Though his looked more cheeky.

"I bet your creations would outshine even that one Agreste guy."

She didn't respond, only busied herself with her items at hand without a word. Chat knew the forlorn silence.

"This is for us." - Ladybug said at last, sounding a little cryptic.

"For us? I don't think our suits require sewing, however magical your hands may be, My Lady."

She was stressed, that Chat saw. She was thinking intensely about something again, and he knew the best way to know the answer was to wait a bit. Just a bit.

"I didn't mean our suits. This isn't a normal thread. It's... for us."

With that she pulled out a first aid kit from the duffel bag and Chat's eyes widened.

They fight a lot. They get bruised, injured. So far their wounds weren't of a great degree, but with the things that they were - nothing was certain and one of those days ladybug luck could run out.

The cat hero swallowed thinking about thread and needles in a different light as until now. His skin itched with the ghosts of possible damage.  He didn't like the feeling.

They exchanged looks of apprehension and nervousness. They had to be prepared for any occasion. Ladybug is the planner, and she planned well. Chat only hoped that a moment when they would have to use those items wouldn't come any time soon.

_meow_

 

The moment came very soon, and unexpectedly.

It was Chat. Of course it would be him. He's the close-combat fighter majority of time. He's the bait, he's the time-buyer. He also tends to act too quickly and miscalculate the odds.

A random building had turned into rubble under the akuma attacks. The raw construction very much exposed. As Ladybug was trying to figure out her Lucky Charm, Chat sparred with the villain. But he suddenly got thrown by strong massive arms and he hit the rubble. It took Ladybug a while to realize her partner wasn't emerging from where he had collapsed and it went quickly from there. Stop the villain, free, capture and purify the akuma, use her cleansing spell...

Forget about the victim and look for Chat instead.

She found him sitting propped to the wall of the building he had got thrown onto earlier. He breathed with difficulty, grasping at his ribs with his hand.

A gash on his side from where metal rods pierced his flesh. Blood sipping through the wound.

 _"Chat!" -_ she called, genuine fear in the heroine's voice. His eyes met hers and she gasped at the fully dilated pupils of his. _In pain..._

He tried smiling. _Stupid cat._

"I'm - he panted - I'm mostly.. fine."

A beep from Ladybug's earrings spurred her into action.

"Hideout. Now. Can you stand?"

Chat hissed briefly when Ladybug helped him on his feet. He swayed clutching with one hand on his side, the other reached for his head. Probably a bruise.

"Hold on."

She took off, with all her might clutching her partner as securely as she could, but still in a way it wouldn't bring him more pain. He was pale enough and barely responsive as it was.

She dismissed the thought of his blood dripping on the pavement below after every careful swing she made. Yo-yo line wasn't the most comfortable way of transport, considering a wounded partner. But it was a quick one, and time was the most precious for both of them at that moment.

"A little bit more, Kitty, I can see the tree."

He groaned in response, gripping her neck with one hand holding for dear life.

 

How Ladybug managed to land on the roof of the building, maneuver them both down the tree branches and through the window just in a few minutes was a mystery, but a miracle. Pulling Chat with her, they both limped inside and she quickly steered him to the sofa in the corner. Her miraculous beeped for the last time. She had no time to do anything. When her partner collapsed on his good side, she squeaked or even sobbed a hushed " _keep your eyes closed!_ ", reaching to cover his eyes. Then her transformation dropped.

"It's okay." - the cat panted - "opening them - pause, breath - makes me dizzy - pause - anyway"

"Shshsh, don't talk now."

Marinette sprung on her feet, hastily digging into the drawers, pulling out her small towels. _Her lovely, pink towels._ They were clean and soft, and she had to put pressure on Chat's wound. She didn't hesitate, couldn't, only she was glad she had brought these in the first place.

Getting next to the sofa, she reached for her partner's hand gripping to his side. The blood flow was slow, barely sipping, but it was blood. His injury. The color of it dark, even more shadowed by the stormy leather of Chat's suit. It was good, right? Was it dark blood or the lighter meaning the wound wasn't lethal?

Stupid. Unpredictable. Marinette swallowed, but as a girl she had been accustomed to the sight and smell of this coppery liquid. Only thing that made her sick to her stomach was that it was her kitty laying here, clearly in pain.

"Here". With soothing voice her hands peeled carefully the boy's and quickly swapped his leather gloves with the material of her towel, pressing tightly. Chat wined in protest and jerked as his breath hitched, but gripped the fabric along with Marinette's hand, smearing the red paint of life on her skin.

She stared at him for a second. How his eyes were shut tightly and face wrinkled. Blond locks usually flowing freely now clung to his sweaty, covered in dust, forehead.

"Keep as much pressure as you can, I'll grab the kit. Tikki, watch him, please."

Marinette took off to the bathroom. There were supplies she needed, more small towels, first aid and sewing kit, small bucket for water. They would need it warm, but they didn't have the conditions... She briefly thought about calling an ambulance, but as quickly as it reached her, she dismissed the idea - too much risk.

Barely minutes after, she kneeled next to her partner again, sweeping tentatively a wet, cold cloth to his head. She bit her lips watching his face twisting with a lot of emotions, but he tried keeping his pain tamed.

"We need to take off top of your suit. I can't sew the wound otherwise."

A heavy silence dropped, as Chat kept his breath for a moment. The action put too much pressure from the inside of his ribs and he quickly released a few gasps. Pained, controlled puffs of air from his lungs.

Marinette held his arm still. Her kwami sat on the cat's head, whispering soothingly into his ears.

He nodded curtly.

Helping her kitty undress in this state was a worrying process. Somewhere in the back of her mind appeared a thought that their families must be worried of them too. How much longer would it take her to tend to Chat's injury, comfort him and eventually send him home? Someone, her mom or his parents, must be looking for them already. But she set aside these pondering and focused on the task at hands.

"You're doing great - she assured him softly. - Hold on."

After long minutes of slow movements and strained breaths, Chat laid again in the same position, his wounded side bared.

His naked shoulders and chest seemed so fragile without their magical cover.

Marinette began to gently clean his damaged skin with deliberate swipes and dabs, trying not to think of the needles soaked in the antiseptics just _yet._

 

_meow_

Adrien had trouble breathing properly and his head was throbbing with raw pain. He knew the wound on his side was barely a flesh wound, but it touched some nerves, and it hurt. The whole side pulsated, actually, and his inability to take maximum air into his lungs due to the flashing of pain was making his head feeling light. He wondered how long would it take for him to pass out, when his brain would finally shut down due to lack of oxygen.

His lady was careful with him. If it wasn't for the pain, he would have remarked about her caring for him like for a stray kitten.

The thought of stray kittens zipped through his mind as he remembered his little feline family _._

He obeyed her instructions: to keep his eyes closed, to sit up, to pull off his arm from his suit, to lay down and bit into what seemed like a wooden spatula. _Where did it come from?_

Sweet comforting peeping of Ladybug's kwami just next to his ear was a nice addition. He listened to her _everything's okays_ and other reassurances. Somehow, it did made him feel better. At least for a while.

Until his lady warned him about the pain he would feel as she pinched together his ragged skin on his side and pierced it for the first time.

White lightning shot through his body. He tried, _tried_ keeping himself steady but his reflexes just jerked him on the sofa, and he wailed into the wood he was supposed to be biting. Ladybug's hand caressed his shoulder, aiming to calm him. Her voice constantly shushing and murmuring on low tones. He couldn't make out any words. Just her voice. _Focus on her voice._

Tears pricked on the corners of his eyes, but when his partner asked if he was ready for another stitch, he took some labored breaths _as deep as he could,_ and made a confirming noise.

 

_meow_

 

At the fourth stitch Chat Noir began to purr loudly in between constant suppressed howls. That threw Marinette off guard for a few seconds before Tikki explained that this trait meant rather discomfort than calm. Hence she learned about cats expressing they are in pain through their most common tendency. She shushed her partner comfortingly, but he just buried his face deeper into the blanket he got as a pillow.

Marinette herself had experienced getting injured in her early life, literally tripping over her own feet; it hurt of course, but she had never got to be conscious while someone stitched her wounds. She apologized at every hiss and sudden shudder. She tried also convince herself that skin is no different than a fabric. And she had been accustomed with sewing a rather large amount of different types of materials. Some more cooperating than others.

Neither of those had been actually real skin that was wetting after every wrong pull of a needle.

They both experienced something new that day.

The way Chat was reacting to this type of pain indicated that it was a first for him as well.

Watching the face of her partner she wiped her own tears pooling in her eyes as she whispered: "A little bit more, kitty. It's going to be okay."

A slightly louder and uneven purr was his only response.

 

_meow_

 

"Can I look at you now?" - the cat asked with a strained voice, laying motionless, letting his partner caress his head like a hurting child he was. He was just laying there, resting, breathing in and out, dozing off unthinkingly. The girl looked at her kwami, awaiting confirmation to transform. She nodded.

The second the magic enveloped her, Chat's eyelids fluttered open. Just enough to see. Not wide enough for Ladybug to see the full color of his greens.

After probably a few hours since getting into this sticky mess, they boy smiled weakly, feeling nice being cared for. Even the dull throbbing underneath the dressing of his wound couldn't falter the warmth in his heart, while looking at his lady.

"Hi." - he whispered, voice full of adoration.

Seeing the lightness on his face, the girl's spirits lifted as well, and her own lips curved into a sweet grin. And even though she felt like it wasn't necessary anymore, her hand held onto the blond locks of her partner.

"Hello to you too."

Again a comforting silence occurred. They gazed for a while into each other's eyes. Hers asked about his well being, apologized for the pain, scolded for the recklessness. He thanked her in return, expressed his _apaw-_ logies, reassured of feeling better.

Ladybug sighed, taking her hand away, the action leaving the cat a bit disappointed.

"Can you sit up? You still need to adjust your perfect attire."

The sweetness burst and Chat Noir grinned with his usual playful manner.

"Why, my Lady, does my model...like body makes you uncomfortable?"

 _There it is. There's my dorky partner._ Ladybug groaned but only lightly, still leaving some space for a bit of humor to sip through.

"Considering I just had to redesign your _model like body,_ I guess there is an imperfection somewhere."

She tried being friendly/teasing, but just after those words left her mouth, Chat's face suddenly became paler than it was before and eyes widened. He made a move to sit up as well, but it took him few more minutes. Meanwhile, the girl's previous worry jolted anew, thinking something bad was happening with his body. What is wrong what is wrong what...

Chat grabbed her hand, looking at her, fearful

"What's wrong, Chat? What happened?"

"I can't have this."

"What?"

He motioned his side. Then swallowed.

"I... I work with my body... on display... I _can't_ have this!"

He didn't mean the stitches. He meant the whole wound whatsoever. But Ladybug could only frown at him. She didn't want to think about his revealed civilian information. But the alarm in his eyes was real and she could not NOT do anything about it, but...

"I'll - she began - I can try casting the Restore again. I don't know why it hadn't healed you the first time, it usually works for smaller injuries, I'm so-"

"No, please, don't apologize! Just.. Yes, try with the spell, _please._ It HAS to work. _"_

His voice was urgent, but oh so uncertain she would dismiss his plea. Despite herself she squeezed his hand already grasping hers and smiled.

"Okay."

 

_meow_

 

The crushing hug Chat Noir enveloped Ladybug in almost left her breathless, but she couldn't complain. And she understood.

Even though he sat on the edge on the sofa while she crouched just before it, he couldn't wait to stand to squeeze his partner in thanks. There he was, stripped to the waist with a plaster of bandage hanging loosely on his side...

Revealing a smooth skin with no sign of earlier damage.

He also thanked her for caring for him the way she had, he appraised her skills and dedication _for this injured stray cat._ Miraculous Cure spell works so far it can get, and apparently his injury demanded more physical approach. To preserve life.

Though one of those few he had left out of his kitty nines probably was lost anyway.

  
_meow_

 

Chat breathed Ladybug in, until she gently wriggled herself out of his arms, reminding him of her miraculous timer beeping on her earlobes. She freed herself with reluctance, though. Her kitty's hugs were always the warmest, the biggest and the softest she had ever got. Even her papa hadn't hugged her the way Chat would. His arms were different. His feelings towards her were different.

They both were different towards each other too.

 

Ladybug smiled with a goodbye. "I have some places to be now. Will you be okay?"

Her soft smile, the way she stood holding the curtain in the entrance, how she looked at him.

Chat sighed, letting the sappiness go for now. He didn't know if he would endure any more of it without doing something stupid, like... falling on his knees before his partner and declare his undying love to her and eternal adoration and...

So he grinned with his usual manner and flexed his already clad biceps.

"Don't worry, my Lady. This cat is as good as ever."

Normally she would roll her eyes, but after all the adrenaline and worry her cat provided her, she could only giggle over his behavior, _which action made Chat Noir's heart somersault. She was so amazing._

"I'm glad you're okay." 

She didn't stick around to see his reaction, so she bolted through the window, leaving her partner healthy, and with a lovesick smile curving his lips.

He suddenly noticed, on the far corner of the divided room he was in, there was a painted black cat, waving its pink toe beans at the person who was looking at him.

The Noir cat smiled to himself and whispered:

"That's seventh. Six to go, my lady."

* * *


	7. Cry and hug it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When sad, Adrien runs to the hideout to play with his kittens. LB finds him there and offers him a bit of comfort.

The first thing Ladybug saw through the entrance was Chat Noir’s feet, sprawled on the ground. She jumped to him immediately, heart beating really fast, as her first instinct whispered to her frantically: _something’s wrong, something’s wrong!_

But it wasn’t.

And she stopped abruptly with wide eyes, half her partner’s name already leaving her lips as she stood in front of him.

Lying on his back on the carpeted floor, next to the kitten box, purring loudly with a kindle of three kittens cradled on his chest - Chat Noir as well as the little animals was s _leeping._

_Oh._

The girl gasped silently, watching with awe the serene scene and her hand went up near her heart.

Chat’s chest was raising and falling almost lazily. Ladybug noticed, _not for the first time, though,_ how broad his shoulders were and how accented with muscles were his arms. But it only occurred to her wholly, while she compared it to the petite fur balls happily dozing off encircled by those arms, lulled to a sweet sleep by his feline tendencies.

And it filled her with an unspoken adoration, too.

And the loveliness of the scene called her _closer._ Closer to the source of the rumbling, calming noise. Closer to her partner. _Closer to the boy, who looked so peaceful._

She tiptoed and crouched next to his shoulder, gazing at his sunshine kissed face; the light beams seeping through the skylight windows seemed to make his blond hair glow unnaturally

He never stopped purring and evenly breathing, only one of the kitten’s ear twitched a bit. Probably in their sleep. So LB gazed and thought…

_Kittens are like kids… I’ve seen him interact with children of all ages. He was spotless amazing with them every single time._

_His future kids would be the luckiest, best cared for children in the world…_

Her hand moved on its own. Before she realized what she was doing, it stopped just inches away from the boy’s short, soft-looking locks.

And then he cracked opened an eye.

A few heartbeats passed between them, frozen in looking into each other’s eyes.

_They totally missed the moment the female cat found her way into the attic and was just approaching them._

Chat’s purrs ceased as his eyelids widened a bit, as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. Ladybug’s hand retracted from before his face and she smiled tentatively, looking at her slightly confused cat partner.

He finally spoke, stretching his arms up and up above his head, still laying on his back.

“How long was I out?”

His movements woke the kittens and now two of them jumped from Chat’s chest and were yawning and stretching in tandem on the floor, their mother checking up on them. The black one remained, blinking tiredly and trying to stay seated up, still swaying to his sides.

“Um – Ladybug began – I don’t know, I just got here.” She stared at the small kitten still on Chat’s chest and she seemed to come up with a thought. “But not long I guess, since Plagg hasn’t been forcing detransformation yet.”

Cat hero followed his partner’s gaze and he was now too, enjoying the adorable view of a kitten trying its best to stay on its butt. Chat smirked.

“I guess it’s true.”

Leather clad claw carefully stroked behind the kit’s ear, as Chat Noir, still laying on his back, was observing his favourite ball of fur. Pulling his knees up and cocking his head slightly to the side, he tried getting just a little bit more comfortable, still on the carpeted floor.

Ladybug regarded her partner, furrowing her brows.

“Chat?” – her voice came out sounding much more concerned than she intended, and she thought it would scare the boy, but he looked as if not noting the tone. He just hummed a question, his attention still on the kitten. “Was there a reason… You were sleeping here in the first place? On the floor?”

A sudden, barely perceptible stillness flashed through the boy. He shrugged just a second later, focusing his fussing on the now adorably purring kitten in his arms. His eyes never met Ladybug's.

_Of course she knew something was up with him._

"I just came here to keep them company a bit - he answered, his voice strained. He wasn't even attempting at jokes or any humour. THAT was the most worrying thing.- It's not like... they have another parent to take care of them... Oh, hi, Molly."

Humorless. Upset. She knew. Ladybug have noticed her partner's mood would swing into this gloomy corner and he wouldn't ever tell her what exactly was wrong. Never directly. Not, because it would jeopardize their identities, he would always say. Because she herself always been trying to avoid any personal info.

His last words were directed at the female cat that just happened to approach him and was now sniffing and feeling with her nose his face.

The spotted heroine saw how distant Chat was getting, how melancholic he appeared.

His ever sunny sky of thoughts was now clouded and heavy, like on a foggy, chilly late summer evening. And rain was coming really fast.

"I can see you." - she spoke finally and showed two crossed fingers.

Their mutual sign of consolation. They had agreed to it. They HAD to be there for each other. Always. Because all in all, they had each other only... in the end.

Chat mused a bit and chewed his thoughts, while his attention was now on the cat, caringly licking his cheeks with her scratchy tongue.

Caringly, treating him like a member of her little feline family. In her feelings, he was probably like a lost kitten, and she might have adopted Chat the moment she rubbed on his side that night when he had sat on that roof.

And he felt like a big brothre to those kittens as well. He felt useful and important for something... else than the whole Paris. Something bigger in his heart.

Adrien had felt lonely too.

His throat ached and he tried swallowing the feeling. Once. Twice. But the next time it became too much and he grimaced, his eyes suddenly wetting.

Ladybug saw all his inner turmoil written clearly on his face. Her kitty was hurting. _And it hurt her too. So much._

"I miss her."

Chat's barely audible whisper left his lips so quick and strained, Ladybug hardly caught it. But she saw his mouth moving and...

And tears falling from his eyes. Disappearing under the mother kitty's grooming.

"Who?" - the girl whispered just as quietly. _Her._

Another heavy swallow and now the boy squeezed his eyelids as if a real pain shot through him. _Maybe it did._ More tears manifested on his face and a quiet whine left his throat.

"I - he choked - I miss _my mom."_

Ladybug just... stopped.

 

Little black kitten rolled off Chat's chest, joining his siblings with playing with their mother. She paded a bit away, getting distracted by her own worries and feline stuff.

 

"Oh, Chat..."

The girl touched his face then, wet from his tears and kitty grooming, and hot from the strained emotion that he just let go into reality.

How broke he looked when he nuzzled into her hand, his face still twisted in a so deep sorrow, Ladybug's own tears left their sweet, blue prison.

She got onto her knees and reached around his shoulders, offering him no words, but her touch and her embrace as her most used gesture of deep comfort and sympathy she had for him.

Chat's strong arms pulled her onto himself firmly, almost harshly, but she didn't care. She didn't care about herself, when her kitty was all so torn up and heavy-hearted. All she cared now was how he held onto her, hoping she would mold all his pieces into places, so she tried. She cared of his breath coming out with croaking and tight rasps; her neck welcoming it all. She cared about his voice, high pitched whines and sobs leaving him, breaking her inside, so she shushed them with her loving whispers.

She didn't care about the position they were in; or maybe she did. They were extremely close, wrapped in one another. But both of them needed just that - each other's closeness. The place they were in - their own place, their superhero hideout, where everything was theirs and it stayed here. Fears they shared. Thoughts they joined. Words they exchanged.

And feelings they expressed.

Chat stopped crying a good while after; they moved from laying to sitting and he still clung to her seeking his probably only source of comfort... Ladybug didn't pry further. She dried his tears and offered a warm smile, which he returned with appreciation.

That smile made Ladybug adore her partner more, than anything else ever could.

* * *

 SKETCHY CATS <3


	8. They aren't like THAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which small gifts are given and surprise kisses happen.

 

“Thank you, Chat” - Ladybug leaned in, planning to kiss him on the cheek. But in the same moment Chat turned his face towards her.

“Well, of course, Bugaa-”

A touch on his lips cut him off mid-word. Not just a normal touch. Lips. Ladybug’s lips. Instinctively Chat Noir closed his mouth in shock… which only worsened their situation.

They both stood now still as ice statues, with lips in between each other’s; staring with wide eyes.

They kissed.  _They KISSED!_

Thoughts racing, trying, planning to make out a logical conclusion and a plan how to pull back. Pull back! They don’t KISS! Not like this!

Chat sucked in a breath. Tightly, strained. His face muscles were so frozen, he felt almost a real pain.

Ladybug couldn’t move either. She did this. She hadn’t intended it to end up like this. Wow, she couldn’t COULD NOT ever kiss Chat! Not on the lips like  _THAT!_

Her face burned with embarrassment.

_Yes she had kissed him before but it was totally d i f f e r e n t!_

She was fully aware of their lips touching, of her lips joined with her partner’s.  _and it wasn’t anyone fault!_ Also, if anyone was to pull back, the touch would become more intense even if for a speck of a second.

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t!

They looked in each other’s eyes, almost painfully squinting. They were so close.

_Beautiful._

Chat noir thought. But he scolded himself immediately. This wasn’t how he imagined their kiss to happen. That accidental fatality was out of the question in any of his previous first-kisses fantasies. And he only could stay still, pleading mentally with his partner if she could pull back any second. Before he would start doing something that wouldn’t be too gentlemanly.

So Ladybug did.

After a hurried argument with herself, she slowly moved her face back, slacking her lips as best as she could as to avoid too much touching.

But it was inevitable. As she was pulling back, immensely nerved tissue of their lips brushed against one another. Electricity burned them both. Chat was sure his heart missed a few beats. Ladybug gasped and the look on her face became an image he was sure he would never forget.

Their faces were still close.  _Dangerously close._ Their breaths were blending together, coming out with little pants, as if holding in their both, unknown, mutual thoughts of wanting more and wanting to stop was an activity that took from them lots of strength.

To be honest, it did.

In that moment, the girl glanced at the lips she just assaulted, and back into the big, warm green eyes of her partner.

For some reason, it felt right to do this, even if Marinette had to convince herself into trusting in that judgment. Deep, rooted opinion that announced itself somewhere from within.

_It felt right._

Chat’s eyes were already half-lidded, irises skipping between hers. Intensity of emotion so visible, and magnetizing. And he stood still, waiting for her. For what she would do.

He wouldn’t ever do anything against her. Without her consent. Without clear intentions. When he was serious - he was serious. And the boy hidden behind that mask was so amazing and kind and

And…

_Ladybug couldn’t voice “perfect”._

No. It was only restricted for another blond boy whose name was deeply carved into her heart.

And suddenly the electricity ceased.

When Chat ever so slightly nudged her nose with his, Ladybug withdrew. Very tiny, bare movement, which the boy noticed without mistake, and immediately he backed off too.

They both turned away shy faces. One more red than the other.

“S-sorry.” - was all Ladybug could breathe out from the situation. Sniffing lightly, she toyed with one of her pigtails. Trying partly to hide at least half of her face without seeming desperate to do it.

Chat nodded a few times, not trusting his voice, biting his lips,  _his Ladybug-kissed lips._ After a second he reflected that LB didn’t see him, so he cleared his throat, twice, and voiced.

“It’s, it’s fine.” - Suddenly, his tail seemed to be the most interesting thing around them. He attempted at moving back to his usual demeanor, though. So still clutching his belt-tail he smiled to himself. - “If you wanted t-to kiss me so bad, all you wante-uh- _needed_  to do was a-ask.”

_He could almost feel from the other end of the room Ladybug’s cringing at his lame efforts._ But it was okay. They understood each other. He hoped.

He waited for a response. Not receiving it for a few moemnts, he finally decided to look back at his partner; she seemed unusually quiet for his jokes.

She was holding the keychain he got her. That little Chat Noir figurine with a small metal plate with inscribed “dont furr-get me!”. The one that coaxed her to want to kiss him. His cheek, not him.

Chat smiled brightly, adoring her sweet, thoughtful expression.

“I-uh… yeah, I gotta go. See ya!”

She jumped away and out into the city.

Chat Noir stood in place a bit more, claws touching delicately at his lips, trying to outline in his memory the shape of Ladybug’s mouth on his.

If giving her small gifts like that sprouts  _THAT_ reaction in her, he would surely shower her with lots more in the near future.

He loved seeing his bug smile like that

* * *

So I drew this in February and then I thought, oh, I'm gonna add this to my Hideout Tales draft. Bam. Happened. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're here, please share **your favourite cliche LadyNoir tropes** that may be an inspiration for me (or a request for YOU) for further chapters.  
> YES! There's more to come <3  
> Hey, sweeties, how do you feel about supporting this little monster with some coffee? http://ko-fi.com/yokaishinari :)


End file.
